


An Eye For A Tooth

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Keith and Lance are venturing into an alien cave for a mission and end up having some sort of condition. Keith getting mute and Lance getting blind... only for a while, though.





	An Eye For A Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not mind how I write dialogues, I find it easier to understand it like this. Thank you!

Keith held Lance's hand cautiously as they made their way through a dark cave. It seemed less spooky than the ones on Earth, since there were no bats with glowing eyes or echoes of sounds that sounded like whispers. It felt like a funhouse with fairy puke all over it, and the lights were out. Lance took the lead, as he was more agile than his slightly smaller boyfriend, plus Keith didn't want to wreck Lance's ego by taking the first step. They walked around and looked at different things curiously, sometimes almost forgetting that they were on a mission to find a specific object. Keith spotted something that seemed important with the corner of his eye, it was a flower(flowey?!?). Keith pointed furiously and even tugged his lover back a bit when he noticed that Lance wasn't slowing down any time soon.  
"Lance! Look! I-I think I found it!"  
Lance turned around, then smiled at his partner proudly,  
"Nice job, babe."  
Keith blushed at the compliment and remained stoic,  
"L-Let's just hurry and get the flower already, I feel like I'm on drugs again."  
Lance almost did a spit-take, but he wasn't drinking anything. Sad.  
"Again?"  
Keith frowned at Lance, as if he was disappointed in a way.  
"I'll tell you some other time, Lance."  
"Right, right. I won't force, babe."  
Keith smiled at Lance and quickly grabbed the plant, not fearing any weird space booby trap to suddenly pop out. He realized what he had just done, they both stared down at the flower, expecting something interesting to happen. Nothing. How disappointing.  
"Well...We should get—"  
Lance's sentence was cut off as the flower not-so-subtly sprayed a wet gas all over them, Keith dropped the flower and held his throat, not being able to scream because of the pain. Lance knelt down worriedly and held Keith in his arms, when his eyes started to burn as well. Being Lance, he couldn't help but make a sound, he rolled on the floor and roared so loud that it echoed throughout the cave.

"Keith?"  
Keith slowly opened his eyes and the blurry image of Shiro slowly cleared up. He got up and clutched his throat, it still felt like he hasn't drank water for a month. He looked around frantically for his lover before calming down, seeing him sound asleep on the bed.  
"Don't freak out about this but, what's my name?"  
Shiro asked a simple question, he knew the Keith could answer this one, and that wasn't why he asked a question anyway. The paladin waited for Keith's answer silently, yet that's what he got, silence. Keith opened his mouth and tried speaking, but nothing came. He clutched his neck and looked at Shiro, already disobeying his instructions, Keith was officaially freaking out. Shiro gave a reassuring smile and held Keith's frail shoulders. He ran his hands up and down gently to calm his little friend a bit more,  
"Its okay, the princess said it was just temporary."  
Keith gave a small, silent sigh and smiled back at Shiro. The only noises in the noises were Lance's snores and Pidge's tapping. Keith noticed that Lance was waking up(since he always sleeps with him huehuehue) and walked over to where his boyfriend was sleeping. Everyone stayed quiet and waited, Lance eventually opened his eyes, only to shut them back and start screaming again. Pidge was the one to jump into the action and tried holding Lance's shoulders, only to be flung(no exaggeration) at Hunk, who was there to catch Pidge, since he knew that was going to happen. Allura put the ship to... auto-castle and got sucked into the situation,  
"Lance! Calm down!"  
Lance put his hands down as the pain slowly disappeared, he didn't want to take anymore chances of opening his eyes again. Keith walked towards Lance and tried making contact. But then Lance realized that a certain someone hasn't said anything, which gave him the impression that his lover was gone. Lance panicked and waved his arms around before speaking.  
"Where's Keith?!?"  
Lance was about to freak out like Keith did earlier, only much worse. But before that happened, Keith ran up when he saw the chance and gave Lance a soft hug. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair and smiled.  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
Pidge recovered at just the right moment.  
"Not really."

Lance was sat down as Shiro's soothing, father-like voice ellaborated.  
"Don't worry, according to Princess Allura the effects will be gone after a few days."  
Classic Shiro, always pointing out the bright side first.  
"So let me get this straight,"  
Pidge snorted in the background, Lance would've glared at her if he could see her.  
"Keith can't talk, and I can't see?"  
Shiro nodded, then realized that everything had to be said, and almost stuttered.  
"Yes."  
Keith sat down beside Lance and held his hand, unconsciously smiling at him so brightly. Lance let go and threw his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him into a side-hug. Allura crossed her arms and mumbled.  
"I wish the effects were on backwards."  
Everyone laughed at the princess's retort.

Lance pushed Keith onto the bed, or at least he tried to. The poor boy fell on the floor and made a loud thud,  
"Sorry."  
Keith got up and helped Lance get onto the bed, then wrapped his arms around him to give him a wet, French kiss. Keith removed his boyfriend's shirt as Lance ran his hands down Keith hips, seductively. It was the only way for Lance to pinpoint where Keith's ass was. He eventually found it and pulled his boyfriend's pants down, Keith reacted by pushing Lance down on the bed and throwing his bare legs over Lance's hips. Lance broke away and caught his breath back.  
"I wish I could see how sexy you are right now."  
Keith licked Lance's cheek up to his forehead and tugged at his zipper, he pulled it down and revealed Lance's boner. Keith sat on top of it and rubbed his dick and balls against it erotically, Lance smirked at how horny his boyfriend was, not being able to talk must've turned him on. Keith stopped right when Lance felt like cumming, then slowly slide Lance inside him. Keith let out a small gasp, he wanted to moan, but he couldn't. Lance grunted as Keith moved on his own, he took his sweaty shirt off and leaned in for another sloppy kiss. They intertwined their tongues, Keith pulled away for a tick and left a trail of drool connecting their mouths together. Then he went back in for another, his boyfriend couldn't take it anymore.  
"Keith... I'm..."  
He didn't finish his sentence, Lance came right away, inside Keith. Keith wanted to scream, as the warm feeling of Lance's semen filled up Keith's stomach was unbearably intoxicating.

"Huh."  
Pidge pushed her glasses up and crosses her arms at the sleepy couple.  
"It seems like your conditions switched."  
Lance remained silent, wanting to react so bad. Keith shrugged and spoke up,  
"What does the computer say about it?"  
Pidge peered into the screen, the blue-green light reflected on her glasses as her eyes darted from side to side.  
"It says that you can only switch it by ingesting something infected by each other, at the same time."  
Pidge was a smart girl, she could assume what she wanted and be able to confirm it without effort. But the very thought of imagining Lance and Keith doing it made her uncomfortable. She shuddered a bit and closed the monitor.  
"Let's just assume that this is one of its side-effects."  
They both shrugged, Keith answered on behalf of Lance.  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> "No matter what obstacle, they will always find a way to fuck."  
> feel free to comment! i love talking to you guys!


End file.
